Down With The Sickness
by Bellebelle3
Summary: Weird dabble. Suikotsu is being tormented by his dark side in more ways then one...dark fic. Contains slight lust, hinted rape and hinted Suikotsu.Kikyo


Summary: Weird dabble. Suikotsu is being tormented by his dark side in more ways then one...dark fic. Contains slight lust, hinted rape and hinted Suikotsu./Kikyo

This is weird. Don't ask what bought this one. I was just watching a Suikotsu amv and it clicked.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

_Italics: _The darker half of Suikotsu speaking.

Down With The Sickness

Trembling, the young man ran his shaking fingers though his hair, closing his eyes as if to block out the horrific sight before him.

Blood.

Everywhere. On his hands, straining his clothes, straining his skin...he could taste it in his mouth. The very essence of the person's very life force was winding itself around his hair, before falling as a scarlet raindrop to the floor, just as it reflected the moonlight before it sloshed to the ground. A blooded knife fell and clattered from his shivering hand . Then...that voice...which whispered in his nightmares...

_Suikotsu..._

No! Leave me alone!

_Hehe...how can I leave? I am a part of you, as you are aware..._

NO! You shall never be a part of me...I would never...

_You did this, Suikotsu..._

You did...don't bring me into this...God, what a mess...oh, the god forsaken blood...all over my hands...**ALL OVER MY HANDS...**

_Heh. Your a monster, Suikotsu...look at the lovely little charade you've created here...isn't it pretty? Doesn't blood blend well with the Child's skin? Such a lush contrast..._

G-Get out of my head! How could you d-do this...h-how could I...

"Suikotsu?" the familiar voice behind him causes the young man to freeze, his heart thudding in his chest, those large brown eyes widening in horror. He feels the glare of the Miko's gaze on his back, almost sense the moonlight gushing though her beautiful raven hair, her pale skin illuminated by the stars of night, her delicate frame approaching as she stretches out her graceful, long fingers to caress his shoulder.

_Ah...the Miko...so sweet she is...don't you agree, you knock kneed, weak little shit? I know you want her...let me reward you for all those times I've borrowed your body without...well, consort._

NO! Please...don't touch her...

_I see your desire...don't hide it from me...ah, a burning lust that channels your insides...you wish to touch her...feel that pretty little Miko's flesh against your own...well...who am I to deny you...?_

He screams for real this time, clutching his head as his mind is torn apart beyond repair. A prickling sensation taunts his skin, as he cries out in despair to Kikyo, but the darkness overthrows him. He can still hear, feel and see everything...but his actions are nothing less then his own.

Kikyo's face comes into view as the vile creature that stands before her presence is no longer her beloved doctor. He sees her reach for her bow, but in a instant it is snapped, and slung away while large, blood stained paws grasp her arms. Her hair is released from its ribbon, so dark waves cascade in front of her face, down her back. He can sense her fear...her silent pleading...but he pays it no heed.

The doctor screams in his mind, clawing at the last fragments of his sanity, weeping, shouting in devastated cries to leave her, not to lay a single fingertip on her untainted flesh. He cries some more as he sees her moonlight flesh silt, rouge blood dribbling from the wound. He can feel the endless pounding of his darker half into her, the dark, endless laughter echoing around his ears. In the end, he sinks to the floor, covering his face with his hands.

Down with the sickness of his twisted, evil heart that rips away his sanity with each passing moment, taking away with it the woman he loved.

Fin

BB3: Consider this disturbed...hope it wasn't too graphic...I tried to get it to hint then go into long lengthy descriptions...otherwise this would have a mature rating...and I don't write stuff like that.

Reviews are loved.

Cat: Gotta hand it to you on this one Belle, you had me going with this one. Its...really...(cries)


End file.
